


Birth Day

by Luthien



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-18
Updated: 2004-04-18
Packaged: 2017-10-26 10:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/281944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luthien/pseuds/Luthien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snape celebrates his birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birth Day

The day dawns, much like any other day. Snape goes about his daily tasks, seeing no one, much like any other day, but he feels the difference deep in the pit of his stomach.

At sunset, he gets the fire ready. Once it's burning steadily, he tosses two items into the flames. The fire almost goes out then, but it's roaring by the time the white mask and black teacher's robe disappear into ash.

"Happy birthday," he whispers, followed by a twist of his lips that feels something like a smile.

Free at last.

Life begins at forty, after all.


End file.
